Torn Between Two
by angel3258
Summary: Bella and Edward are exploring there feelings for each other but what happens when jessica and jacob fall in love with Bella and Edward. Will Bella and Edward survive after unplanned pregnancies, deaths, and other surprises? All-human
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**A/N: HI! So This technically isn't my first fan-fiction. i wrote one a little over 2 years ago. i forgot all about it until tonight. I read it and realized how HORRIBLE it was. Don't get me wrong it had a good plot to it and it was definitely dramatic but it had NO details NO build and a lot of the time it didn't make sense. I don't know how i had so many fans. **

**Basically what I'm doing right now is rewriting that story. It will have the same basic plot but A LOT of changes. So if your an old fan you should definitely read it and if your a new fan you should definitely read it also! I'm starting the remake in a couple minutes so hopefully ill have it up by later today since its 4:30 in the morning.**

**I'm going to need a beta sometime soon so i should probably look for one soon. If your interested tell me. I don't really know how the beta thing works though. :)**

**Let me give you some background info:**

**Siblings: Bella(17) Jasper(18) and Emmett(19) are all Brother and sister and children of Renee Swan and Charlie Swan.**

**Alice(17) Rosalie(19) and Edward(18) are all brother and sister and children of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen.**

**Relationships: Alice Bella and Jessica(17) have been best friends since they were 4**

**Bella and Jacob(16) have been best friends since they were 2**

**Alice & Jasper are bf/gf**

**Rosalie & Emmett are bf/gf**

**Edward and Bella have be close friends since they were 4**

**Most of the story is in Bella or Edwards point of view**

**That's all you really need to know right now :) So lets start the story with a little Preface shall we? :)**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A/N IS IMPORTANT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~PREFACE~<strong>

**Bella P.O.V**

Ever since i was a kid i adored him. I looked up to him even though he's only a year older than me. He was always the guy all the girls wanted. All the boys wanted to be him. But for me... i just wanted him to love me like i love him. But that's impossible. I'm just Bella. Plain old Bella swan. The one who has had the same 3 friends since Pre-K. The one who has had boyfriends but none serious. The one who was sweet and afraid to yell at people. Just Bella. He probably thought of me as like a little sister. God i wish i was beautiful. I wish i was smarter, funnier, skinnier, sexier but no. I will never be good enough. I wish i had the guts to say "Edward Anthony Cullen I love you."

**Edward P.O.V**

She's so beautiful. She's so perfect. Her hair a perfect chocolate brown to match her perfect chocolate brown eyes. Her perfect Personality is what made me fall for her. Shes witty, smarter than anyone i know, so sweet she wouldn't hurt a fly, and most of all shes classy. Not like the trashy hoes at our school. She was the perfect girl for me. I just wish i was better for her. I knew i was handsome but she doesn't care about looks. Its all about personality for her. Which is another thing i love about her. I wish i was braver. I wish i had the courage to say Isabella Marie Swan i love you.

**Jacob P.O.V**

She makes my heart flutter. Every time I'm around her i want to kiss her perfect pink lips. Shes my best friend. She has always been my best friend. But now i want so much more from her. Maybe its just stupid teenage hormones. I don't know. I just know that somehow I Love Bella Swan.

**Jessica P.O.V**

Edward is so hot. He has always been the sexiest guy in school. Even in elementary school. One day he will be mine for good. I mean who doesn't know that? I'm hot hes hot. I'm funny hes funny. I'm smart hes smart. Perfect huh? I just have to make sure no other bitch comes into his life. But really who can measure up to me? I'm JESSICA STANLEY! God I love Edward Cullen and i know he loves me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its REALLY short but trust me it will be longer. That was just something to show their feelings. This will get a lot better trust me. The actual story starts on the next chapter. REVIEW! That give me a lot of motivation. I hope you will like the story 3**


	2. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of twilight. (Emmett is my sexy beast though)**

**A/N: YAY! First chapter! Are you excited? IM EXCITED! Okay enough of me talking...well typing. Let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

"Come on Jessica" I yelled up the stairs. Shes been in my bathroom for over an hour getting ready. I don't know what she could possibly be doing to get get ready to go to the Cullen's house. We've been over there a billion times in the last 13 years we've been friends with Alice and Edward. We could show up in our pajamas and no one would care. All we were doing was having another movie Friday and welcoming Edward, Emmett and Rosalie back from Italy. They spent the first two weeks of summer vacation there. She came downstairs looking hot. She had makeup on. She had on her best purple skin tight tube top that hugged her curves with white short shorts. Whats up with her dressing so nice? I know she has some sort of obsession with Edward but she couldn't possibly think that dressing up like a street corner prostitute would impress him. Would it? I hope not.

Hes not a very shallow guy. That's probably my favorite quality in him. I feel bad for feeling the way i do about Edward when it was so obvious that Jessica likes him. Does it make me a bad friend that Ive hidden my true feelings from her for so long? NO! Of course not! Just because I don't throw myself all over him like her doesn't mean i don't deserve him any more than she does! I love Jessica to death but sometimes she can be a real pain in my ass with her obsession with him.

"finally! You know how alice is when we are late for movie Fridays." I said. She grimaced as she remembered last time she showed up late. Alice made Jessica sing 2 hours worth of Hannah Montana songs. That was a good day.

She checked herself in the mirror once more before heading out to my brand new car my dad got for my birthday. It was a convertible like Rosalie's but instead of cherry red it's sky blue.

I opened the drivers seat jumping into the car. I looked at jessica up and down before putting the car in ignition.

"what?" she asked genuinely confused.

"why are you so dressed up?" I asked. Of course i knew it was because of Edward but i minus well confirm it.

"I just wanted to look good when Edward got back from his vacation to Italy with Emmett and Rose." She said.

"why? Its Edward? He doesn't care what you wear." I said. I knew that must of hurt a little, but it was true. Edward never really cared about what she looked like.

"well I still want to look good!" she snapped back clearly hurt by my comment.

"okay okay! Chill!" I said. We drove to the Cullen's house in silence. I already felt the guilt of my hurtful comment to Jessica. But i couldn't bring myself to apologize. I was simply stating the fact. We reached the Cullen's place in no time. We knocked on the door and Esme came to the door smiling her bright smile that lights up the room. Esme was like a second mom to me. I loved her just as much as i loved Renee.

"hey girls! Alice is upstairs." She said closing the door behind us. We walked upstairs to Alice's room after greeting Esme. We opened the door to see Alice on her bed with a lot of fabric, poster boards and crafting material.

"whats going on?" I asked. Knowing Alice she probably has us designing some new outfit. She is a fashion MONSTER! Her whole life revolves around it. At least she always looked good! Even when shes wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"we are making welcome home decorations for Edward. Silly!" Alice said as if she was talking to a fifth grader. She looked at Jessica obviously thinking the same thing i did when i saw her. Hoe. I decided to continue this conversation before Jessica could respond to her gaze.

"what about Emmett and rose?" I asked.

"they are staying in Italy for a little while longer time." She said focusing on her poster.

"oh ok" I said, bending down to help create decorations. After an hour and a half of making welcome home posters we put them up all over the downstairs area. Then I saw a Volvo pull up. "Edwards coming!" I said. We all hid somewhere. We heard the door open and the lights come one.

"anyone here?" he asked. Putting his bags down. We all jumped out yelling surprise. He laughed as he saw the place. "Thanks guys! You didn't have to do this" he said. He hugged Esme then Alice then Jessica before he hugged me. When he touched me it was like a surge of electricity shot through my body. I love that feeling. He held me for a couple seconds before letting me go smiling at me.

"I missed you guys!" he said turning to face everyone. Jessica smiled brightly.

"we missed you too" Jess said before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"anyone want to help me unpack?" he ask.

"okay!" Jess yelled a little too enthusiastic

"yeah sure" I said shrugging it off. I cant seem as desperate as Jess. I love Edward too much. I love his eyes. I love how his perfect body feels when he hugs me. I love the way his smile lights up the room. I love everything about him. I snapped out of it and went upstairs with Jess and Edward. Alice didn't feel like helping so she hung out with Esme. We were talking while we helped him unpacked. He had four bags so we each grabbed one. I unzipped the bag and was surprised to find a bag full of boxers. I laughed when I saw some with penguins and dolphins and hearts and stars. I picked them up stretching them.

"Edward you might want to unpack this bag." I said still laughing. He reached up for the penguin boxers missing them completely.

"Give them back!" He yelled playfully.

"Actually i think i might wanna keep these!" i said jokingly. He picked me up tickling me until i gave up the boxers and threw me onto the bed. I was having my own little laughing fit. Jessica was obviously uncomfortable with our interaction.

"so Edward did you meet any Italian chicks you liked?" she said. I could feel her tension.

"no not really. Lets just say I'm more of a forks guy" he said smiling at her. She beamed.

"oh okay cool." She said smiling and blushing, as if that statement was directed to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eward P.O.V<strong>

I hope Jessica didn't tell anyone what happened before Italy. I don't think she would but she is a attention whore. I continued to unpack my boxers. I snuck a glance at Bella and her beautiful face. She looked at me and smiled then went back to folding.

"Hay this is kinda boring!" I said. " want to go take a walk and unpack later?"

"sure" they said in unison. Well I really only wanted to go with Bella but that would be too suspicious. And I wasn't gonna be mean and not invite Jessica. I know she still has a thing for me too. She has ever since middle school. But she not really my type. She has this obsession with the "perfect image" which apparently we make the cutest image. I don't really care about that though. All i care about is Bella. We put down the clothes and went outside for our walk. It was cold as usual in rainy forks. Good thing I brought my big jacket. Toasty warm in here. "so whats up?"

"well Bella loves Jacob black!" Jessica blurted out. Oh not. Please don't be true. It cant be? Can it?

"she does?" I said looking at her.

"I do?" Bella said at the same time looking at Jessica with a confused angry face.

"yeah I see the way you look at him! And the way he looks at you is incredible!" she said. Wow I'm stupid to ever think she would like me.

"Jess Jacob has been my best friend since we were babies! You know that! I don't love him like that." I said. That was reassuring. I need to tell her how I feel and soon before Jacob tells her he loves her!

"oh but he told me he loves you" she said. Bella was shocked.

"lets not talk about this ill talk to him later." She said. We were silent for a while. Bella was shivering so I toke off my jacket and put it over her.

"here take my jacket." I said. She smiled at me. I looked into her eyes as they stared deeply into mine. I slowly leaned in closer to her face. To her perfect lips. About to kiss her.


	3. First kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**  
><strong>AN: sorry for the cliff hanger! I couldn't resist. I spent 2 hours looking for a beta today and my eyes hurt from reading so many bios! After all that time i FINALLY found my perfect beta! Her user name is VeryRachelBerry. Her user name alone makes me love her! I cant wait to work with her! Okay on to the story :)**

* * *

><p><em>"here take my jacket." I said. She smiled at me. I looked into her eyes as they stared deeply into mine. I slowly leaned in closer to her face. To her perfect lips. About to kiss her.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V.<strong>

"Shouldn't we head back now?" Jessica asked. Bella turned and glared at Jess.

"Yeah, I guess" I said. Jess just had to ruin it. I wish I could still kiss her but the moment had passed. We walked back in complete silence. When we got home Alice looked at Bella and saw the jacket around her. Alice knew that I love Bella. Hell, my whole family knows it. Alice looked at me with a hopeful expression but I mouthed the word 'no' then glared at Jessica. Alice sighed. She knew that Jessica will never stop trying to pry Bella away from me.

"Jessica, want to help me and Esme make lunch?" Alice asked trying to give Bella and me some privacy.

"Umm…sure" She said, eyeing Bella and me before leaving into the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded so I grabbed her hand and led her to my room, praying she wouldn't take her hand from mine. She seemed pretty okay with me taking her hand though. When we reached my room I let go too close the door.

"What did you want to talk about, Eddie?" Bella asked. She was so cute that I couldnt even get mad for her using that annoying nickname.

"Bella, when I was in Italy I had a lot of time to think about my life and the people in it. The relationships I have. And our relationship isn't the one I want." She looked confused. I had to do a better job at explaining myself to her. "Well we are like best friends but I don't want to be best friends anymore." I could see tears starting to water in her eyes.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" She asked, misunderstanding what I said. I didn't want her to cry but tears were already flowing. I held her hand again. I felt her trembling hand under mine.

"Bella you're misunderstanding me," I said.

"So you do want to be friends?" She asked, even more confused.

"Yes but no." I said each word confusing her deeper. Maybe I shouldn't say it. But I should do it?

"Wait I'm confused do you want -" I cut her off with a kiss. I closed my eyes. She didn't fight back, that's a good sign. I moved my hands up her arms to rest on her neck. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"Still confused?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Yeah?" She said, not sure. I sighed.

"Bella I want you to be my girlfriend!" I said. Her eyes widened as if it was the most shocking news she had ever heard. She didn't say anything else. I'm such a fool to think she would say yes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you." I said. I looked down, avoiding her gaze. My hands dropped from her face. "You can go now if you don't want to talk to me anymore." I said. She lifted my head to look in my eyes.

"I would love to" she said. Then she kissed me. There is a new reason I love Bella. Her kisses. We both smiled and smelled food. "Do I smell pizza?" she asked laughing as she pulled away.

"I think so! Let's go" I said, offering her my hand and took. We went downstairs hand in hand. Alice looked at our hands and smiled.

"So what were you guys doing up there?" She asked, winking at bella.

"Bella is my new girlfriend!" I said eagerly. Then we heard a glass drop followed by screaming from the kitchen.

"SHIT! OUCH! OUCH!" Jessica yelled. We all walked to the kitchen and saw Jessica with her hand covered in blood and a few pieces of glass. Esme came into the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Esme I'm so so sorry I broke your glass!" Jessica exclaimed, trying to pick up the glass off the floor.

"It's fine, it's fine! Just get away from it before you get more in your hand." Esme responded calmly, as she put on gloves to pick up the glass. "Edward can you help her wrap her hand up?" She asked me. I let go of Bella's hand to help Jess. She sat down at the table as I took the glass out of her hand. I rinsed her hand off and wrapped it with bandage.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, avoiding my gaze.

"Jessica, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"Bella...Edward, really? Are you trying to hurt me? Did I do something wrong?" She had tears swelling her eyes. I didn't want to hurt Jessica but I didn't love her. I wished I didn't have to hurt her so much.

"No, jessica. You know I'm not...it's just Bella...she..."

"What? She isn't me? She's perfect? Tell me the truth, do you think I'm ugly?"

"NO! Jessica you're a very pretty girl. You know you're pretty! I just dont feel that way about you now."

"Can you just answer me one question?" I already knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah..." I replied hesitantly.

"Does she know?" I closed my eyes trying to forget that night, but I knew Jessica wouldn't let me forget it. Ever.

"No," I said, a ping of guilt coursing through me. "I'd like to keep it that way...if you don't mind."

"I do mind! You can't just hide it Edward. She's my best friend. It will come out sooner or later." She yelled a little too loudly.

"SHH! Okay, I'll tell her. Just let me do it." I said desperately. Maybe she'd hate me less if I told her.

"Fine." Jessica said, standing up and walking away, telling the others she was leaving due to not feeling well. I walked into to living room and sat down beside Bella. I kissed her cheek.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...she'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY! So i would love it if you reviewed. i need to know someone is actually reading this and want me to continue.**

**thanks 3**


End file.
